


A Small Giant

by ARTwrites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, i wrote this in like fifteen minutes oops, prompt: they wanna make me their queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTwrites/pseuds/ARTwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "They wanna make me their queen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Giant

“They wanna make me their queen.”

“Percy they’re puppies. They wouldn’t know a good queen,” Piper says gesturing to herself. “From a lousy one,” she gestures at Percy. They make eye contact and know this is now a battle of sarcasm.

“Um, excuse me I would happen to make an excellent queen,” Percy says, faking offense. They were at an animal shelter picking out a puppy for Piper and Jason. They had just moved into an apartment together. 

“I would make a better one,” but as Piper says that one of the puppies leaps to a kneeling Percy’s face and licks his nose. He gives her a triumphant smirk. 

He stands up, holding the puppy that had just licked him, “This puppy begs to differ. I like this one the best!” He declares as if she wants to know what he thought.

“And did I ask?” she asks in a fake stuck-up voice, “because I don’t think I did.” 

“Um and since when do I care?” Percy quips back matching her tone of voice. After making eye contact for an awkward amount of time Piper starts to laugh. Then Percy laughs. 

There they are cracking up in the middle of an animal shelter with the workers there glaring at them. A little dog walks up to Piper and puts its little legs on one of hers and barks up at her. 

“Aww,” she coos and picks up the adorable dog. She looks into its face and said, “I want this one.” She looked to Percy. “I want this one.”

“And I want the German Shepard,” Percy says. Staring her down.

She takes a step back and gives him a look that says, ‘Um what?’ “It’s not even your dog!”

“How about we make a deal?” Percy offers. 

“What kind of deal?” 

“We buy both of them.”

“Deal.”

 

She looks at Jason and smiles largely and proudly, “The small one’s name is Giant and the big one is Bilbo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you liked it! My tumblr is http://beckendorfthebestbrother.tumblr.com/


End file.
